


Letter 4

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 4 after TRF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 4

Dear Sherlock,

I met a man. He does not appear to be a sociopath of any sort. We met through friends at a party. I’m not sure of the relationship yet. We’ve gone out a few times. He seems nice, but he’s not you. I still miss you. I hope you come back soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
